


[疗伤故事]我对魔法略知一二

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 纯爱+R18。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

桑克瑞德x光之战士。

R18.  
算是交往设定。  
精通法系与生产的光之战士。  
除了有战损要素以外没什么预警，是纯爱。  
如果对撒娇和亲密关系感到雷的话可以关闭了。

有一讲一，这个男人撩妹技巧可烂了但是却能骗到那么多妹，不是靠脸和撒娇我是不信的。

2019.11.10.  
我对魔法略知一二。

随着一阵激烈的刺痛，桑克瑞德的意识猛地从安睡的海中被拽回体内，他嘶嘶地倒吸着凉气，睁着惺忪的睡眼在床头柜上摸索着，但却怎么也找不到止痛药，恍惚之中他才想起来睡前吃的已经是最后两片了。他拿起杯子把冰冷的水吞入腹中，又不住地掐着仍然在剧烈疼痛着的伤口附近的完好肌肤，当作是一种对这痛楚的平衡与缓解。  
像这样睡到半夜就会因为无意识翻身或是麻药已过而硬生生痛醒过来的日子已经过了小半月，事情在最开始的时候还不会变成这样的，但是光打断了正准备施展幻术的雅·修特拉的咒语，压着嘴角提议要禁止再对他使用治愈魔法。  
“你又不是小孩子了，别说什么‘反正我家里人会帮我处理好的啦’类似这种的话！自己弄的伤自己慢慢养！”  
她皱着眉毛交叉双臂，表情很是复杂，让人分辨不出到底偏向什么心情，但能看出似乎一时半会儿是不能说通了。  
被中断了咏唱的雅·修特拉也不急不忙地收回了法杖，美丽的唇勾起一个上翘的弧度，桑克瑞德一看到这笑容出现在她的脸上就会开始头疼，而这预感十有八九都不会出错的。猫魅点点头，打量的目光在他正往外渗血的伤口上来回了几秒，拖长了的声音里带着笑意：“这倒是个不错的提案。他应该去炼金医疗馆走一次常人受伤后的处理流程。”  
常年在异国他乡做潜入任务的桑克瑞德忍不住出声反驳：“我知道那是怎样的。”但她只是带着那个笑容看着他，没有回话，就这副已经板上钉钉了的表情就把他后面的话都堵了回去。  
一旁的阿莉塞似乎想起了过去被他受伤的样子吓了一跳，接着又被他试图糊弄过去的态度气到的情景，留下一句“我赞同”便背过身去了。阿尔菲诺虽然很在意妹妹的表情，但还是先用那双总是很真挚的眼睛对上桑克瑞德的，姑且安慰着：“安心养伤。”  
“镇痛药也会尽量不去使用的。”光目送着围在床前的一干人离去，无情地补充道。  
“光，镇痛药是很常用的药品。”桑克瑞德语气诚恳地说。  
“的确，但我比较想让你体验物资匮乏时的情况。”  
她弯下腰在一直不安地用余光偷看他的琳的耳边小声说了几句，牵起她的手，示意他跟上来。  
“走吧，我们先去炼金医疗馆找医师——需要我扶你吗？”  
桑克瑞德咬咬牙站起身，在让人头皮发麻的刺痛中深深地吸了口气，又叹出去，有气无力地挤出声音回应：“……不用了。”

-  
从惨痛的回忆中清醒过来，桑克瑞德翻身下了床，动作已经尽量轻柔缓慢了，但那既像是在被烈焰舔舐、又像是有玄冰切割的尖锐疼痛让他还有些混沌——现在倒是彻底清晰了——的大脑内不断嗡鸣作响。他的脚步停顿了两秒，内心翻滚着一些后悔被刺得太深、如果浅一点的话现在应该不太痛了之类的想法……  
受伤是必然的吧？他有些困惑地想着，战斗从来就是这样的事情啊。  
桑克瑞德心里随意地念着这些近似抱怨的话，慢慢地走在靠墙的阴影内，目的地是炼金医疗馆，在那里应该会有琳白天悄悄藏起来留给他的止痛药。这里的医师技术是很好，做药的味道真是糟糕到让人诅咒自己的味觉为什么如此正常，但是只要是有效果的良药，味道不过是无关紧要的事。  
炼金医疗馆的门没有锁，这倒是常事，不过他还是有些太松懈了，大脑意识到屋内有着悉悉索索的声响时，手已经先一步推开了大门。  
桑克瑞德和屋内立着的人影对视了两秒，有些尴尬地笑着打了个招呼：“你也在这啊。”  
“嗯……”光拖着有些困倦的声音，眨巴眼睛望了望门口的方向，又弯下腰去借着提灯的微弱灯光翻起药柜来。“是你啊。”  
“你看起来好像没睡。”  
“嗯……我这几天都是天亮以后才睡，部分材料的采集时间原因，还有要把它们做成半成品……呃？我的理符好像掉到柜子……没事，找到了。”  
她松了口气似地抚着胸口，拿起笔在记事本上勾勾划划起来，核对完成以后才放下笔记，扭头对他露出一个带点调侃的活泼笑容来：“你不也没睡吗？嗯？都这个时候了怎么还在这里？”  
桑克瑞德正趁着她的注意力不在他身上，挪到他和琳约好的地方悄悄翻找起来，不过任凭他怎么找也只摸到一片空。听到问话的他下意识回答：  
“啊，我睡不着来找止痛……”糟糕，好像说漏嘴了？  
不知怎么地就把穿着炼金师大衣微笑的光当作医师了，只不过现在才想起来，一开始没收掉他的止痛药的人不就是她吗……  
桑克瑞德摇摇头泄了气，心想着也不能说服她，只嘱咐了一句“早点休息吧，大英雄”就准备打道回府了。  
“等等，”她歪了歪头，快速而熟练地吟唱了一个烈风将门关上，对着疑惑回头的他竖起了食指，“你好像还不知道，琳偷藏给你的药都是我交给她的。”  
光对着一脸惊愕的人哈哈大笑起来：“没什么，止痛药而已，我没那么冷酷！我帮你拿吧，你稍微等我一下。”  
桑克瑞德看着她兴致高涨的模样，敏锐地点出：“戏耍我就这么开心吗？”背对着人打开药柜的光含混地哼了一声，大概能算是默认。  
他摊摊手无奈地叹了口气，在光身边找了个空着的椅子坐下，决心要用幼稚的报复心正大光明地当一回等待被照顾的伤员。不管光是问他要不要喝水还是换药，他都毫不犹豫地答应下来，反正逼迫他当一个病人的人当然也是会帮他做好这些事的吧。  
光看着他这副仿佛自暴自弃的样子忍不住偷笑几声，不过并未说什么，只是慢悠悠地架锅煮起了香草茶，接着娴熟地调配起了有助于愈合的药膏。  
桑克瑞德见到她的手法后虽然有些讶异地挑了挑眉毛，但他又想起他多少对暗之战士沉迷于在中庸工艺馆帮忙的故事也有所耳闻，此时倒也没那么吃惊了。  
“喏。要我帮你降降温吗？”  
很快深色的香草茶就被放在桌上，茶水中飘浮着一些药草和香料，光从气味来判断的话……应该会是相当不错的味道。  
光贴心地提议着，桑克瑞德此刻只抱着何乐而不为的心态，因此很是坦率地点了头。接着，他眼睁睁看着光指着的桌面上冒出几个冰块，然后被她包在纱布中围在了杯子四周。  
他好笑地看着她的魔法，便捷得甚至让与此绝缘的他想要苦笑了。  
就着馨香芬芳的茶服了药，桑克瑞德感到在体内吵闹着的疼痛渐渐平息下来，那是没办法根绝的，但至少现在被压制在了可以忽视的程度之中。“换药吧。”他侧首咬住上臂的绑带，配合另一只手解了开来，露出其中还带着斑驳血渍的肌肤和仍未完全愈合的伤口。  
当时的剑刃刺入得太深，尽管自清洗缝合之后他都一直老老实实地待在城内休养，但就光靠身体的自然恢复速度，怕是没个一两个月是没法好透的。当然，也就没能对着这样一用力就针扎般刺痛的伤口做什么擦拭的举动了。  
干涸的黑红色伏在皮肤的纹理间，切割出的伤痕横亘在手臂上，桑克瑞德看到光的余光扫过，随后她撇了撇嘴，又把头低下去。  
“唔，抱歉……”再多等一下。她解着厚厚手套上的皮质搭扣，被捂得温暖滚烫的手从包裹中离开，显出原本纤细姣好的模样来。另外最近似乎是太过醉心于给中庸工艺馆帮忙，原本就在武器上磨出茧的手指更有些破皮红肿的痕迹和细小的伤口。  
“呼……”光把刘海别到耳后，伸手拧开消毒的药水瓶，夹着棉花蘸了些，为他清理起伤口来。“你可别叫太大声。”她有些故意难为般地扬起唇角。  
“……那倒不会。”只要你不失手。桑克瑞德在心里想着。  
预想之中会让他跳起来的猝不及防的疼痛始终没有到来，似乎他在过程中一直吸着气握紧手掌的样子就已经让她满意了，特别是紧紧缠上纱布时皱起的眉她看了以后格外开心。总而言之，倒也可以说是平安无事地结束了手臂的换药。  
光蹲下身，相当体贴地把小板凳放到他的脚边，这样去拆小腿上的包扎时也会比较轻松了。桑克瑞德放心了些，装作要与她闲聊地挑起话题：“换药还是挺麻烦的吧？”  
“两天一次，没什么问题，再过几天可以换得更慢一点。”  
“如果能从根本上解决问题岂不更好？”  
“嗯，你是想向我忏悔道下次不会再受伤吗？”  
“唔，这可真是强人所难……”  
低头对上光在灯光下亮晶晶的双眼，桑克瑞德总算是挣到上风般得意地歪了下嘴角。  
光没有说话，只是用指尖戳了一下纱布后的部位，桑克瑞德立马带着椅子向后退了二十厘米。  
“要我说，”很快他就调整好音量大小，重新开口，“不如用治愈魔法一劳永逸。”  
光顿了顿，随后爽朗笑道：“的确，我对魔法略知一二。也不是不行。”  
桑克瑞德还没来得及去惊讶于她突然的好说话，带着治愈之力的淡淡白光就已经在他的小腿附近亮起，久违的生命之力覆盖着伤口的温暖感受让他不禁想要赞美一下神奇的幻术了。  
“如果你真的有在反省就好了……固执的人。”她喃喃着叹了口气，指尖在他原本的伤口上一寸寸抚摸。那里已经不再有可怖的伤痕了，几乎连疤都没有留下，而当她的手指拂过，也不再会牵出任何痛楚。  
光站起来，带起一股浅淡的药草味，也许是因为忙着做炼金师的事情，在这里待了太久。她俯下身，手指快速灵活地解开桑克瑞德胸腹的绷带——真的，她都想不出他怎么做到一口气在一次战斗中受这么多伤的——指尖微微发光，治愈的幻术迅速汇集起来。  
伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，光的指尖有着适宜的微烫的温度，它们在桑克瑞德的肋骨上滑过，指向更柔软的腹部，他似乎能感觉到她的指尖甚至递来了心脏鼓动的频率，随着治愈之力潜入他的体内，与他的心跳共鸣。  
光无可否认地是一名强大的幻术师，她对魔法……不，似乎对什么都很擅长，并且为此耗费了很多时间去锻炼。作为冒险者来说，强大得有些夸张了，不过这正是她有资格被人们称为英雄的原因之一，至于其他的原因……首先，她既老好人又一往无前的性格应该也得占大半。比如说，之前分明还想借此机会让他反省一下自己的战斗方式的，现在却又心软地帮他治好了伤。  
“我得好好对你道谢了。”桑克瑞德诚恳地说。  
“喔，”她好像有些惊讶地睁大眼，“我很好奇，你说来听听。”  
“……”他轻咳了一声，“谢……”  
光耸耸肩，似是早就对他略显尴尬的反应有所预料，伸手取过桌上半凉的香草茶，别过手从杯子的另一边喝了一口。接着她想了一下，还是从怀里取出随身携带的以太药，咬开瓶塞后倒入口中。  
“又在喝药了？虽然我是不打算干涉你的想法……”桑克瑞德顺手把正在低头盖上药瓶的光拉向自己，鼻尖被发丝掠过的同时，他嗅到在她身上的那些药草与香料混合后的奇妙香气更加切实且馥郁了。  
他很久没有拥抱过什么了，至少胸前还缠着绷带的那些日子里是肯定没有。人类是群居动物，人类会渴望拥抱，会想要和同胞接触，他要如何将这些显而易见的知识告诉她呢？  
“哎呀，时常在身上备着各种便捷小道具的人怎么对我带瓶以太药就大惊小怪起来。”  
光转过身，难得地露出了带着热度的、发烫的笑容。她好像很热似地吹了下刘海，坐在他腿上和他对视了两秒，随后又重新弯起嘴角：“……那可是我亲手调制的会闪闪发光的高品质药水，你要不要尝尝？我还能调口味，帮你调个甜口的？”  
“我喜欢有点酸的。”他补充道：“比较提神。”  
“我倒是不介意你被糖麻痹警惕心，至少在我面前。”光自满地笑着。  
“我会当真的……”  
桑克瑞德轻声呢喃着，微微仰头凑近她，用手指将她垂下的碎发与肌肤隔开。  
他感到那细微温热的呼吸洒在他的嘴角，温馨的香味萦绕在他的鼻腔，炼金医疗馆内的时钟滴滴答答，暖色的灯光静静流泻在她唇边，一切都再自然不过了。

-


	2. Chapter 2

2019.11.17.  
\--  
在深更半夜的公共场所里偷到心上人的一个吻之后，桑克瑞德跟着光回了她的房间，他发誓他在路上的时候绝对没有什么多余的幻想，但是当他看到房间里一大箱一大箱的半成品和素材、以及整整齐齐在墙边排成一排的各职业武器时还是沉默了相当一段时间。  
真是热爱生活的暗之战士大人啊……他不禁这么想着。  
房间里只放了一些有纪念意义的装饰，没怎么特别装扮过。桑克瑞德试着打趣了光几句，但却被不着痕迹地推了回来：“你就这么好奇女性的房间吗？相比起来不觉得我本人更吸引你的目光吗？”  
“谁说不是呢，”他坦然接话，伸手揽过光的腰，她半褪的外套上还带着体温，蹭着他的手臂滑向地板，“当你在我视野中时，我的注意力和目光就只会追随你；而当我看不见你时，我的心也不再在我的胸膛里了。”  
光揪着桑克瑞德的衣领沉默了几秒，在他带着笑意的视线中烫着脸颊小声感叹：“……我真惊讶。”没想到这么久过去了还能再听到这个人说出这种话来。  
桑克瑞德发出一声得意的轻笑，又语气暧昧地呢喃着接近她：“你在或不在，我都为你心醉神迷……”接着他的声音一顿，捉住了光的手，把那正诉说着情话的唇靠上去给了一个轻吻。  
温暖的呼气拂过紧挨着的指尖，桑克瑞德笑了下：“你看，你手上这不全是伤吗？难道幻术师不能治愈她自己？”  
“噢，这是……”  
光动了动手，但桑克瑞德捏着她的手指，似乎忘记了要松开，但她却从那异样的触感中发现了他的故意为之的端倪。光确信，那坚硬又不平的感觉……绝对是虎牙。  
“……喂。”面前人忽然发出了有些不满的嘟囔声。  
“我……”光终于从小小的晃神中清醒过来，她盯着一枚冰块出现在她的指腹和桑克瑞德的双唇之间，冰冷的刺激让她犹豫着想收回手，但桑克瑞德却好笑地看着她，把那个冰块咬在了口中，然后嘎吱嘎吱地嚼了起来。  
“能吃的吧？就算是魔法的产物。”  
“……能倒是能。”  
“味道倒只是普通的冰。”他像在试吃一样给出评价，接着把光的手握紧了些，认真地看着她，“我觉得还满危险的，你的手上突然冒出魔法的光……然后我就被电了一下。接着，又是冰，下一次该不会是火了吧？”  
光将视线下移，果然看到一脸正经的人的下巴有点红，不由笑了声：“因为分神就念错了，抱歉。”

“没事的没事的。”她一边漫不经心地安慰着一边重新念起治疗的咒语，将桑克瑞德按在床上，三两下就治好了她的手和他的下巴，顺带还把那只渗血的胳膊也治愈了下。  
一身轻松的桑克瑞德终于又有了抓住光的机会，这回他把脑袋埋在她的颈窝，体温隔着单薄的里衣传到他的双手和胸口，他装出委屈的声音在她耳边轻声：“补偿呢？”  
光小声地叹了气，歪着头蹭了蹭他的碎发：“你也不问问有没有？”  
“当然是、肯定、会有的吧？”  
“你刚刚偷笑了对吧。”光抱怨地咕哝一声，扯着他的头发把他拉远了些，捏着那张被识破后反而笑得开心的脸，靠过去直到彼此呼吸交融：“嗯……‘英雄阁下’、的一个吻，如何。”  
“倒也不是哪个英雄都行，”桑克瑞德的手指轻轻穿进她的发间，“只要是拂晓血盟的那位英雄就可以。”  
光的舌尖舔过他的下唇，如同明知是陷阱还依然被采蜜本能引诱的蜂，潜入那微张的温暖缝隙之中；桑克瑞德捉住老老实实送上门的猎物，不在乎主导的人是他们之间的哪一方，于是便有了分心的余力，可以贪婪地摄取她更多的体温。  
光的手臂搂着他，火热甜蜜的唇舌亲昵地磨蹭纠缠，她因为他的手在衬衣下抚摸她的脊背而发出细小的呻吟。桑克瑞德没有忘记这是在漫长又繁忙的旅行中一场久违的热吻，但正是因为他们的关系太亲密了，他的手已经不由自主勾住内衣的结并解开了开来。当没有束缚后、光在刺激下硬挺的乳尖和柔软弹性的乳房紧紧压在他的胸口时，他残余的一点理智想的是：她一定不会因此说他什么的……  
光的确什么也没说，但此时此刻的桑克瑞德尴尬地笑着，眼睁睁地看着湿漉漉的嘴唇性感地红肿着的光，一边舔舐着下唇晶莹的唾液，一边无情地用魔法融掉了他的铠甲，随后“体贴”地安慰他“明天给你做件新的”。  
“量身定做。”她担保道。  
“提前问一下，你做一件衣服要多久？”  
“三五天，所以从明天开始你就为我看家……话说你就没有备用的吗？”  
小插曲就这样没头没尾地结束，光嘴上说着生产大佬才说得出口的怪话，手上也没有停下来过，刚施过魔法的手指还带着有些烫的温度，指着桑克瑞德的脖子一寸寸向下，舌尖紧随其后。  
“……脱吗。不脱的话我用火了。”光的手指按在他的衬衣领口，刚好是在心口的位置，炽热的温度很是明显地抵着他。  
……果然还是发现了悄悄解内衣扣子的事了吧！真有够记仇的。  
“那可是很危险的。”桑克瑞德安抚般的抚摸着光的后脑，慢慢下移到背后。  
光的指尖按着他的腹，在他的胸口留下了一圈带有粗暴占有欲的齿印，又重重吮出一个响亮而色泽深沉的吻痕，灼烧而刺痛的感受在她湿滑的舌头下跃动，她的手指还在往下移，像在无声地做着预告。  
桑克瑞德低下头看她闭着眼睛喘息逐渐加重的模样，又补充道：“在床上玩火可是很危险的。”  
“嗯？你说是不是啊，光？”  
靠在腰上的手臂发力，桑克瑞德挟着光在床铺上倒下。陷在柔软的被褥中时，光失去平衡的身体本能地蜷缩了一下，但在桑克瑞德的体温靠近时又自然地攀了上去。  
桑克瑞德啃咬着光的唇，亲吻时的粘腻水声和胸口的痕迹烧得他心神不宁，光又故意用大腿内侧去磨蹭他的腿，他只好不住地用手指捏着光的耳朵搓来搓去。当光抓住他的手腕、扭着脑袋终于挣脱的时候，他干脆顺势对着她的脖子又亲又咬了一阵。  
桑克瑞德的余光瞥见光无措地垂着眼睛喘气，但是那时她的半边耳朵已经像要滴血一样红了，锁骨上下也尽是青紫的淤痕，原本嚣张的气势一扫而空，但依然目的明确：“……继续。”  
桑克瑞德的手在光的示意下向下滑去，指尖刚陷进翕动着的穴口中，湿而热的粘液就从分开的缝隙间渗出，很快浸满他的指缝和两股之间。她却发出一声带着热气、让人面红耳赤的轻笑，似乎这才是她真正指向的意思。  
许久未被碰触的甬道已经不能从一开始就变为适应的状态，身体本能地把异物咬得紧紧的，用滑腻温暖的粘液将其完全包裹起来。慢慢顶向深处的时候穴口被分得太开，有一种牵扯的紧绷感，光紧张得下意识抓住床单，桑克瑞德细致地抚摸着细嫩的入口，僵硬的甬道在来回地退出与撑开间很快就变得柔软。几乎退到入口的时候，身上人装模作样地卡在敏感的位置磨蹭，这让她咬紧下唇担心自己会漏出奇怪的声音，忍不住抬眼瞪了他一下。  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩，扶着光的腿顶进了深处。几番温和的动作下来，光已经完全适应了交合，揪紧床单的手指也松了开来，随后在身体深处被挤入的酸胀感之中呼出一个放松舒适的喟叹。

他们很久没有这样亲密过了。在忙碌地拯救濒临毁灭的世界的途中，维系在他们之间的从来都只来得及是志向相同时的默契，以及因此而共鸣的心跳，但那终究只是看不见也摸不着、甚至都不能准确共享的思想与感情。  
桑克瑞德很庆幸，她还会考虑怎么为彼此制造新的联系，怎么在二人关系里，当一个对彼此来说都是最特殊特别的人。他尽管有着心理战的天赋，但他想他在自己的亲密关系上笨拙得可笑，总是积极地回应，却仍然是被动的一方。他太不知所措了，他是为他在乎的人们遮风挡雨的树，想要多爱他们一点，但是被关心的时候又会不着痕迹地掩盖过去，推开他们直到退到一个安全的距离。最后他们只好希望有一束光会让潜在无人注视之处的他看到温暖和明亮，不过可能是哪里出了岔子，当他意识到的时候，他的整个人和前路都沐浴在了柔和闪烁的光芒之中。  
光在他的眼前晏然微笑。  
那么，现在可以算是很亲密吗？  
桑克瑞德忍不住凑上去亲吻垂散在光的耳边的发丝，顺势又吻过她滚烫的耳朵、脸颊、眼睑。他不敢贸然去碰那张正小声呜咽着的嘴了，他害怕自己会像是主动撞上蛛网的食物，在此时此刻就是被她捉去分散快感的道具——不，他倒不是不愿意，如果搁在平常他会很乐意能帮上忙的，但不是现在，不是他自己也在快感中焦头烂额的时候。  
桑克瑞德跳过了那诱人的唇，狎昵地抚摸身下的躯体，为光送上更多情人之间温和的刺激。她慢慢对上他的视线，鼻腔中哼出甜腻的声音。  
混乱而沾粘的快感像起伏的海浪，但她当然不是被冲刷着的礁石，只是一叶随波逐流的扁舟。小腹内热得生疼，饱胀感、挤压感以及被顶撞的感受混在一起抽走了她的余力，她在完全亲密的交合中太过放松了，没有为自己留下警惕心，也有可能就是动了情，被本能催促起来。总之，光自愿短暂地放下复杂的思考能力，抓着桑克瑞德的手臂，全心全意地榨取起快乐来。  
光发出煽情的呻吟，拉着他的手在胸前徘徊，带着茧的手指蹭过肌肤，她又激动起来。光眨巴着眼睛盯着桑克瑞德，他这回真的被理性阻拦了一秒，可惜只有一秒，接下来就又没能控制住地被那表情诱惑，还是靠上去吻了她。  
令人头皮发麻的甜蜜滋味从舌尖窜起，光不论是体外还是体内都叫人不安地紧紧纠缠着他。这样算是亲密吗？光的手指不受控制地蜷起，但是却选择勾住了桑克瑞德的手指，接着又牵引向胀痛的乳肉，用两指挟着挺立的前端揉捏搓弄起来。她的脸因为血液流速变快而涨红，唇边溢出透明的涎水，因此有些害羞地眯起了眼。这样算是很亲密吗？算吗？当他抱住她抱得如此之紧，当他们的身体如此隐密地结合在一起，当他们从彼此身上汲取养分与愉悦，当他们的心疯狂而激烈地为对方跳动。  
他觉得自己有些痴迷了，在和一个同样的人类如此近的距离里变得盲目、焦急，他迫切地把自己奉献了，然而一旦始终紧闭的阀门开了口，他就在那巨大的洪水中被淹没、被震撼、失去了氧气，当他回过神来要去关上的时候……  
会有什么变化吗？  
他是不是可以装作什么也没发生过地开一个玩笑糊弄过去？比如：还好你被甲人族施了法术，在水里也能呼吸！  
……不、不，算了，还是从一开始就不要做这种痴傻的错事。  
但是……  
“桑克瑞德……桑克瑞德。”  
光断续的声音冲散了桑克瑞德那些多余而纷乱的思绪，耳畔的絮语让他的心忽然一颤，他的手指僵硬了两秒，然后在那阖上眼的轻声呢喃之中，他发现他找到了答案。

-  
桑克瑞德抱着坐在自己腿上第二次攀上高潮的人，不住颤抖的腿根夹得他腰痛，抽搐的甬道绞得他有点顶不住，但是汗湿的胸乳又在他的身上蹭来蹭去——这些都已经无所谓了——他抓着光的后颈，每一秒都在和自己做斗争，拼命思考着要不要狠狠心把她从自己身上拉开一点。  
主要是……  
主要是——他的肩膀真的很痛！他怀疑她在为他治疗的时候留了一手，所以他现在伤口开裂了？还是她在外冒险的时候学到了奇怪的东西？  
桑克瑞德抽着气歪头瞥了一眼，预料之中却又不想接受地看到了一圈渗着血的牙印。  
“守护天节已经过去很久了！”他忍不住小声抱怨，“再说你穿的又不是狼人的装扮。”  
“嗯……”  
仍在迷糊之中的光听到后又很是体贴地伸出舌头，帮他轻轻舔了舔血迹。  
“唉……”虽然他已经脖子肩膀甚至下巴都是她的牙印了——忘情到到处乱啃到底是怎么出现的毛病啊？——不过先不管了，只有刚才那个下嘴太重以至于流了血。桑克瑞德叹着气问她：“你那为之自豪的治愈魔法呢？”  
光露出恍然大悟的表情，当即念起咒语施起幻术来。在施法途中她渐渐回了神，扬起眉毛认真地训话：“方便归方便，可不要滥用！”  
“……是是。”  
他漫不经心地应了声，实际上还是下意识把别人的话都记了下来。  
光见他又垂下眼睛，伸手去撩起他白色的前发，对上他惊愕的双眼反而微笑起来。桑克瑞德浅金色的眼睛在灯光下晶莹透亮，她爱恋地凑上去在眼皮上落下一个轻吻，在他茫然的时候拿起原本缠在胳膊上绷带回收再利用了一下。  
光把桑克瑞德的眼睛缠了个结实，捧着他的脑袋左看右看，完了以后很是自满地砸了砸舌。  
“……怎么了，光？”  
“嘘，别说话。”  
光暧昧地在他耳边呢喃着，呼出的温热气流轻轻拂过耳廓，接着她捏住桑克瑞德的下巴，用唇轻轻摩挲。  
“……你该不会要猝不及防给我一口。”  
“怎么会呢。”  
光的喉咙里滚落轻笑声，她只是普通地用手指掰开他的唇，搂着他的背和他温柔而缠绵地接吻而已。  
她不怀好意地动了动腰，手指在桑克瑞德的小腹上滑来滑去。现在才说是有点后知后觉，但是先前高潮的只有光一个人，桑克瑞德还被卡在她的身体里进退两难呢——在这之前他都准备要选择退了。  
“光。”  
桑克瑞德在换气的半秒中憋出一个轻唤，但很快就被掐着下巴又被迫把唇贴在了一起。响亮的啧啧水声在黑暗中放大了十倍百倍，桑克瑞德对柔软的舌头舔舐口腔内部的感触都快有些麻痹了，彼此却反而不知不觉地因此用上啃咬带来的灼热刺痛寻求新的刺激。  
他不知为何有些没法集中精神，想要夺取主导权却一直被压制着，反而连换气都不能得心应手了。  
潮湿闷热的黑暗里还有更多能够实现的旖旎幻想吗？桑克瑞德动了下酸麻的腿，光配合地发出呻吟，呼吸只乱了一拍，但主导权依然在她手中。  
光咬着他的舌尖，不满地微微摇头，语气严肃地批评道：“你不专心。”  
你明明在偷笑，对吧。心里想着熟悉的台词，宣示主权的吻就这样告一段落。  
桑克瑞德在光欢快的笑声中狼狈地垂下头，喘着气用舌头舔去上唇的唾液时，下唇的还慢慢滴落在下巴的弧度上，一点点淌了下去，最后他只好用拇指慢慢抹去自己红肿的唇边的那些粉色水迹。  
桑克瑞德报复性地抓着光的腰，不顾分寸地顶弄起来。光惊叫了一声，下意识抓住他的手腕，但是那并不能扯动半分。就算看不见她也知道，当他松开手以后，她的腰上肯定要留下几个红色的印子。  
“嗯！啊啊、当我没说……”不过很快她慌张的声音就变得带了笑意，还故意发出几声夸张的呻吟，“嗯……要不还是当我说了吧……”  
桑克瑞德哼哼两声，叹气：“真是……我可不管你了……”  
没有再顾及他人的想法，桑克瑞德顺着自己的状态抽插起来，光温顺地抱着他的背，让他的额头抵着自己。  
穴口又酸酸痒痒地作祟，光委身于快乐之中，过于默契地摆动着她的腰，她除了在被撞到奇怪的部位时会溢出近乎哭的闷声以外都只是低声地喘息着。桑克瑞德感到糟糕，因为黑暗中他的听力总是特别好，现在的话就是让他有些……过度兴奋了。  
但兴奋的只有桑克瑞德的身体，他的心里完全不这么想，完全。  
与坏心眼的持有者不同，她的体内总带给他无尽温存，火热的体温包裹着绞紧着不让人离去，甬道内的软肉挤压着异物，以及被撑开时的微微颤动和不断淌出的粘液，全都是言语无法形容的美妙感受。但说到底，这就是对他放开身体的人本身的意思就是了……她温柔又包容，即便对他也不怀芥蒂地爱着。  
当桑克瑞德既舒爽又纠结地把自己的一部分留在光的体内的时候，他多希望他把他的意识也留在那儿了，这样就不用面对预想成真的那一刻。  
“很好，很好，”光把看不见任何东西的桑克瑞德推倒在床上，非常自然地跨坐在他身上，她眼角还泛着红色的眼睛笑得弯弯的，“那就该到我了。”  
不好啊一点都不好！  
“……不、不睡觉吗？”被压在下面的桑克瑞德不甘心地从嗓子里挤出干巴巴的声音。  
“在我餍足之前……后面的因为太残酷了不想告诉你呢。想听吗？”  
……既然你都这么明示了。“不想。”  
“那就，从身体上来了解我没有说完的话吧……”  
一边随意地说着，光一边抚摸着桑克瑞德随着呼吸一起一伏的胸口，缓缓向下。  
这实在是太危险了！——他清晰地感到有一股细微但确实有过的电流在她的掌心下漫过。  
“光！！”桑克瑞德慌忙捉住在他身上动来动去的手，但那只手一下子就从他的桎梏中滑了出去，而且再没落下，他一时不知道还能怎么样抓住她，只能茫然地僵硬着双手，望向黑暗中的某个方向。  
“我会给你调配上级恢复药，”她的声音平静而决绝，“酸口的对吧，我记住了。”

\---  
次日清晨，将桑克瑞德从沉沉的梦乡中唤醒的是一股奇妙且难以形容的气味，硬要说的话……没错，就是诅咒众神的味道。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，不熟悉的天花板和不熟悉的房间，一个人影坐在桌前摇晃着手里的玻璃杯，晴朗的阳光洒在屋内，照得那件雪白色的大衣莹莹发光。  
“……什么。”他嘟囔着。  
注意到这细微声音的人抬起头，在看到他的时候一把从椅子上跳了下来，并且把那个装着颜色诡异的液体的杯子也一并带了过来。  
“你醒得正好！”她惊喜地呼道。  
“这是什么！”桑克瑞德一秒清醒地坐起身，拧着眉毛往后退了一点。  
“上级恢复药，”光无辜地眨了眨眼，“有味素材我放得多了点……不过你别担心，不影响效果。”  
影响口味了是吗。  
光耸耸肩，为了让他放心，她自己倾斜杯子喝了一口，完了以后还砸吧砸吧了两下。桑克瑞德惊疑不定地盯着她的脸，但她的表情一直很平淡，他从中寻不到什么端倪。  
桑克瑞德将信将疑地接过杯子，一边观察着光的表情，一边谨慎地把杯口转到了她留下唇印的地方，这一举动果然让她歪着嘴角轻笑起来，但是他已经决定哪怕是被嘲笑也不能就这样轻易地上钩。  
“你是早起了吗？”桑克瑞德转着杯子，看着杯子内甚至开始奇妙渐变的液体，空空的胃中莫名感到一阵不适。  
“嗯……倒也不算，我是饿醒的。”  
“已经吃过了？”  
“吃是吃了，还帮你调了药——怎么，你想拖延时间吗？我建议你趁热喝哦。”  
被戳破的桑克瑞德犹豫了几秒，面对光热情暗示的目光，他还是一点一点凑近了杯沿，闭上眼睛装作没闻到那股味道地、毅然决然地、义无反顾地——抿了一小口。  
……  
说实在的，他差点拿不稳杯子。  
“咕、咳咳……”  
看到桑克瑞德反应的人捧腹大笑起来，在那招人怨恨的笑声之中，他听到了几个词语：  
我，喝过，鼹灵的，地酒。  
“但是效果很好吧？一口能顶一瓶！”  
桑克瑞德脸都绿了，他本想重重地把杯子从窗户扔下去，但是贤人的素养让他只是叹了口气，轻轻地把杯子放在了床头——有机会的话，他想放得更远一点，最好是在这个房间以外的地方！但那也是在其他的时间里才能做的事了。  
他抓住光的胳膊，拉着她一齐倒在床上，并且手脚麻利地掀开被子把彼此裹了起来。  
“睡个回笼觉吧，我担心你睡眠不足。”  
桑克瑞德紧张地把光的脑袋按在自己的胸口，他在说完后的几秒钟里不断地回想，就像回到了学生时期一样，老觉得自己的声音有些不稳：会不会被她识破？  
但似乎没有。  
他感到光也有点紧张，任由他抱着她，似乎已经想不到要怎么应对这突如其来的温馨场景了。然后，她的呼吸慢慢缓和下来，姿态放松地靠在他身边。  
桑克瑞德悬着的心总算放了下来，垂下眼悄悄地去看光，觉得她的睡颜真的很好看，她安静地躺在自己身边是一件既温暖又美好的事——无关旁边的那瓶药。当然也不是昨夜那种搞到意识模糊的情况！他已经不想去回忆……不过偶尔又忍不住想起来，那是后话。  
但是。  
凡事都有一个但是啊。  
光突然睁开眼，恍然大悟地说道：“你就是不想喝我的药！”  
“对吧，桑克瑞德！！”  
桑克瑞德别开眼，没敢去看她气鼓鼓的脸，于是光委屈巴巴地把脸埋到了他的怀里，声音极可怜地重复了一遍。  
但是桑克瑞德比她还委屈：“……我不想喝。”  
说到底没有人会想喝吧！到底是什么样的人才会想喝！？  
光猛地抬起头，盯了耷拉着眼角的人好几秒，半晌才歪着嘴角笑道：“……不想就不喝啊，我又不会逼你。”  
但那语气实在是太温柔了，他都开始觉得，她不过是想听他的真心话而已。

END.  
感谢阅读。爱他们，爱你。

我很想说我一滴都没有了但实际情况是“可恶啊为什么这篇是纯爱我想搞这样的那样的啊啊让我社保啊”……总之，虽然在写的途中脑内疯狂社保了但最后一个梗都没能写，只写了一些很纯爱的内容，谢谢大家。（悲  
我不会写含蓄的车，我喜欢写实用的（……）我尽量了。  
果然有一就有二，当我迫害过一次桑克瑞德以后，我就……再也……停不下来了！抱歉！但是真的很爽！（你闭嘴

记一些途中想法：  
某个段落非常想接这样的话：“女人，你在玩火”  
或者这样的后续：阿桑为了得到阿光亲手制作的衣服不得不含泪出卖自己的身子（指量衣服尺寸（？


End file.
